roblox_creepypastas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stalking
This isn't my creepypasta, I just bringed it from the original Roblox Creepypasta wiki I can't seem to defy my fears. That's probably what made this happen, anyways. My name is Jack Mason, and I am Seventeen years old. I go on this game called Roblox to kill my time, even when I find it rather boring. I enjoy chatting with those around me while looking for fun games to pass time. Likewise, it was another day where I was doing my usual routine. A user that identified as a female came ingame, and I welcomed her. She thanked me, and told me I could address her as "Kate", a Fourteen year old girl. To me, age doesn't matter, so i'll talk to anyone. Kate and I began to converse further, finding ourselves quite similar. I enjoyed her company, and she enjoyed mine. This went on for a long while, as days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Until one day, Kate joined my game and was acting completely different. ��������, ������'���� ����������ℕ�� ���� From the minute I saw Jack my mind was blown. I knew that I had to get him to like me, no matter what it took. Luckily, he was friendly and chatted with me until I knew almost every single interest of his. I felt a feeling inside so different, that it made me long for more. I hung out with Jack quite often, but one day my feelings got to me, and I couldn't seem to restrain it anymore. ������'���� �� ��������������������... When Kate joined me, she was acting very odd and saying things that weren't like herself. I told her she probably had gotten a fever, and should rest in bed for a week. She wavered my concern though and assured me she was fine. But the only thing was she said something that weirded me out quite a bit. ������'���� ������������ ���� ��������. "I love it how you are always so concerned about me, Jack. I can't seem to get that out of my head." I awaited for Jack's sweet response, yet he was so mean to me... why? He told me that I was getting a bit weird and obnoxious. He told me we needed at least a week apart. He told me all of this, yet I can't believe it. He isn't acting like himself. He isn't Jack. He's an impostor. Which is why I must watch this impostor and bring Jack back. �������� ���������������� ����. I haven't heard from Kate for a month now, which concerns me. I'm worried about her nowadays, what if she went crazy over those few words? I hope I was not too harsh upon replying to her actions. Maybe she'll finally come online if I apologize...? ������ �������� �� ~ Don't worry, Jack. I'm watching over you. You'll be safe from that impostor. Don't cry. It'll be alright, Kate is here for you. ��������������'�� ������ ���� �������� ���� ������? Lately, my Roblox has been weird. When I log on, it looks as if all my friends on the homepage are staring directly at me, and not in a normal way. When I join games, a random user joins after me. It's almost as if i'm being closely inspected... ��'�� �������� You're just getting meaner, Jack... You've been with someone else. It hurts me. So please, stop it for my sake. ������ �������� ���� ����. When I went to check my messages earlier, I got a message from an unknown user regarding the topic "Guess Who?". When I went to read the message, all it said was "Watch out for Fae." Fae was my current girlfriend at the time, she also played Roblox. It was weird, though, because I told only five people about our relationship. Fae joined me today, she was her usual self. But later I saw that before my very eyes, Fae was with someone else, and her actions weren't too pretty... �������� ���������������� ���� ��������������. There once were three users on Roblox, one named Jack, one named Kate, and one named Fae. Kate had a undeniable love for Jack, whom never noticed. Jack met Fae, and fell in love. Kate saw Fae, and knew right away. But to this day, Kate is unable to be found on Roblox. It is as if all traces of her presence has left. I'm still looking for her, but all I know is Jack went into hiding and Fae was not with him when he went into hiding. Kate swore to protect Jack, and she did just that. But what Fae had done was only something a psychopath would do. They say if you dive in too deep, then Fae will come after your Roblox account. I believe in that rumor, which is why I can't tell you what Fae did. She's already on her way here, so my story must remain untold. The only thing I have left to tell you would be... Look out for Fae, she might be watching you. Category:MsFraidyCat